White Houses
by Pammys
Summary: Ele está lindo como sempre, sorrindo como sempre, alegre como sempre, se não fosse por um detalhe nada me faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo... Se não fosse por um detalhe...KagxInuxKik


**White Houses**

**-One and only...-**

Ele está lindo como sempre, sorrindo como sempre, alegre como sempre, se não fosse por um detalhe nada me faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Imagina só eu neste casamento maravilhoso como este, vendo o noivo mais belo do mundo, em pensar que ele mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo, me pergunto quando foi que ele ficou tão alto assim, eu me lembro de quando nos conhecemos:

--Flashback--

"_Hei Inuyasha você se lembra da primeira vez que nos vimos? Eu nunca te contei, mas naquele dia meu coração tinha batido por você como nunca, e depois disso eu fiquei marcada com a sua face para sempre..."._

-Ah! Que caixas pesadas, daqui a pouco vou aparentar ter a idade da minha vó de tão corcunda que vou ficar.

-Er... Licença? Por favor...

-Ahn? O que foi garoto?

"_Quase fiquei espantado com sua beleza, apesar de ser bem magrinho, você era muito bonito"._

-Eu queria saber onde estão os antigos moradores desta casa...

-Não sei quando eu comprei está casa os moradores já tinham saído por que?

-Nada não obrigada

"_Ele foi embora meio tremulo cabisbaixa, e eu juro que vi algumas lagrimas saindo daqueles olhos beges que ele tinha. Apesar de querer ter deixado ele ir embora eu sabia que ficaria preocupado com a imagem dele na minha frente então..."._

-Hei garoto...

-Não sou garoto...

-Então me diga seu nome.

-I... Inuyasha por que quer saber?

-Você... O que você queria com os antigos moradores?

-Nada que lhe interesse agora se me der licença tenho mais coisa para fazer senhora.

-Senhora?! Eu sou quase da sua idade GA-RO-TO e só queria ajudar, pois parece que você está com dificuldades, se ficar sendo mal educado nunca vai arranjar alguém na vida.

-Para sua informação garota você não tem nada a ver comigo por que se preocupa? Quem é mal educada é você, pois se intromete na vida dos outros sem ao menos se apresentar.

-Me preocupei, pois você não parecia bem quando mencionei que os moradores da casa se mudaram. E por sinal sou Kagome, Higurashi Kagome.

-I... INUYASHA?!

"_Eu nunca imaginaria que minha melhor amiga Sango conhecesse você, fiquei espantada ao ver ela te abraçando com um ar de alegria. E você por sinal sorriu e a abraçou de volta"._

-Sango? O que você faz aqui?

-Eu me mudei pra cá, mas e você o que faz aqui?

-Eu vim procurar ela...

-Ah... Sinto muito Inuyasha, mas eles... Eles...

-Fala logo Sango eu agüento...

-Eles morreram Inuyasha, em um acidente de moto.

-Co... Como isso foi acontecer? Eles eram minha única esperança...

"_Com isso você começou a chorar, foi a primeira vez que te vi assim, tão frágil e de uma certa maneira quebrável. Para falar a verdade só duas vezes te assim na minha frente e para meu sofrimento em nenhuma das fezes eu puder te confortar e abraçar como deveria, nas duas vezes eu simplesmente olhei e observei sua cara, querendo fazer algo para alegrá-lo mas incapaz de fazer..." _

-Calma Inuyasha, tenho certeza que você vai superar tudo isso...

-Superar como Sango?! Ela... Ela era a pessoa que eu mais amava, ela era minha vida, mas eu a deixei para ficar com os meus pais, a deixei aqui. Depois eu soube pelo meu irmão que ele iria atrás dela, que ele a roubaria de mim, mas mesmo assim fiquei com os meus pais... Até o dia em que meus pais morreram e eu resolvo vir aqui para vê-la mais uma vez e você me diz que ela morreu. A Rin morreu e ainda com o Sesshoumaru. Mesmo eu o odiando eu não queria perdê-lo e logo após a morte de meus pais. O que eu faço Sango? Como e superarei isso? Acho que seria melhor eu morrer também assim ficaria com eles mais uma vez.

"_Não sei por que naquela hora eu corri para te abraçar e comecei a chorar também, talvez seja porque eu não agüentaria ficar ali parada imóvel vendo você naquele estado. De alguma forma você vai superar, eu não te deixarei sozinha, lembro que disse isso no seu ouvido bem baixinho para que só você pudesse ouvir. Eu não sabia por que eu estava fazendo e dizendo aquilo, mas naquela hora parecia que nada importava apenas você e eu"._

-Por que você diz isso? Pó que você faz isso? Você mal me conhece.

-É necessário um por que? Faço isso por que quero. Não te conheço, mas tenho vontade de conhecer não é o bastante?

-Acho que por enquanto tem que ser... Ou melhor, acho que é.

"_Naquela hora eu percebi que você era mais forte do que aparentava, mas pelo exato motivo de ser forte você também é mais frágil do que aparenta e só naquele momento parecia que tudo no mundo havia desaparecido para ambos você que perdeu seus entes queridos e eu que fui traída pela pessoa que amava. As nossas dores poderiam não ser as mesmas naquele momento mas ambas eram fortes e pareciam que não se curariam._

_Você se lembra naquela hora você se levantou e enxugou sua lagrimas, com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes, agora eu entendo aquele olhar, era uma olhar determinado, determinação de que iria passar por tudo aquilo, você pode não saber, mas foi aquele rosto que me deu força. Naquela hora eu dei um sorrisinho para mim mesma... Naquela hora eu posso dizer... Não eu posso afirmar que em vez de eu te ajudar foi o contrario. Aquele olhar que me deu forças e esperanças para saber que eu continuaria..._

_E sem você saber aquele olhar é o que ainda me da forças para continuar"._

-Er... Inuyasha você tem lugar para ficar?

-Não.

-Sango ele pode ficar aqui?

-Ahn?!

-Você se importa Inuyasha?

-Não, mas...

-Está feito então, você dorme aqui esta noite.

-Ma...

-Nada de mais, você não tem onde ficar, e eu tenho medo de fantasmas e coisas do tipo então você fica aqui até achar um lugar.

-Você tem medo de fantasmas?

-Só quando vejo filme de terror...

-Hahaha, quando ela vê jogos mortais ela nem consegue levantar direito, acende todas as luzes tranca toda a casa verifica se não tem ninguém e mesmo assim não consegue dormir direito.

-Sango não era pra falar isso... E vai que tem um cara me observando e acha que eu não dou valor a minha vida? Depois ele me tranca e me obriga a fazer algo que com certeza eu não faria ai eu morro de uma maneira bem doentia...

-Hahaha que imaginação, Sango como você agüenta? Deve ser divertido ficar com ela.

-Já sei!

-O que Sango?

-Hoje a noite vamos fazer uma maratona de filmes de terror, Jogos Mortais 1-2-3 e Silent Hill, o que acham?

-Péssima idéia!

-Ótima idéia!

-Legal três contra um agente vence. Filmes de terror hoje as 6hrs. Kagome se prepare e Inuyasha eu te conheço prepara a intoxicação alimentícia.

"_Quando Sango foi embora eu apenas fiquei olhando para o Inuyasha, por mais que eu tinha medo de filmes de fantasmas e coisas assim, eu achava que aquela noite seria legal, pelo menos daquela vez eu achava que seria legal ter alguém para me segurar enquanto estivesse assustada. E ele apenas disse: -Vai ficar tudo bem, eu to aqui- com um sorriso na cara, o mais engraçado foi como esta pequena frase me fez sentir tão bem..."_

**Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thing  
We promise each other it's stil the end**

-Hei Inuyasha quer me ajudar com as mudanças?

-Querer não quero, mas dever eu devo então vou ajudar.

-Que garoto educado... Vamos então me ajuda a levar essas caixas de roupas para o quarto, é a única coisa que falta.

-Certo se... Kagome.

-Hehe você tem alguma mala pra guardar?

-Tenho três malas.

-Então depois de me ajudar aqui eu te ajudo a pegar as malas e depois para a "intoxicação alimentícia".

-Certo.

"_Depois de guardamos tudo que tínhamos que guardar, depois fomos para a cozinha fazer algo para comer, você fez uma explosão na minha cozinha tentando fazer omelete, eu me fingi de zangada, mas depois entrei em uma guerra de comida com você e no final você disse que só consegue fazer doces e acabou que fizemos brigadeiro, pipoca de microondas, um bolo e concordamos em pedir uma pizza (duas na sua opinião). Sem perceber naquele dia mesmo eu fui caindo cada vez mais e mais por você"._

-Oi pessoal, vejo que vocês arrumaram a sala direitinho, e a comida também.

-Tivemos pequenas turbulências, mas tudo estabilizado agora.

-E que turbulências seriam essas, senhor Inuyasha?

-Mirok! Há quanto tempo como vai?

-Pervertido como sempre...

-Não é minha culpa Sango, e pelo menos eu sou só pervertido com você.

-É Sango tenho que admitir que melhorou.

-Eu também Sango.

-Então por unanimidade eu também admito que melhorou.

-Chega de papo, vamos ver essas coisas medonhas logo, quando mais cedo eu ver mais cedo acaba.

-Hahaha

-Ta bom vamos ver...

-Trouxe cerveja gente.

"_Vimos os filmes, na verdade só eles viram, pois eu me lembro que fiquei agarrada no seu braço de olhos fechado e você em vez de ver o filme ficou falando comigo e rindo da minha cara. De certa forma sua voz me deixou mais calma e mais tranqüila naquela hora, tão tranqüila que eu acabei me esquecendo dos gritos do filme e só me foquei na sua voz e em você. Depois da comida, dos filmes e da doze de cerveja decidimos jogar Verdade ou Desafio"._

**Now we're spinning empty bottles it's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day**

**-**Sango eu te desafio a fazer uma dança sexy para o Mirok.

-E Mirok eu te desafio a não encostar um dedo na Sango enquanto ela dança.

-Não vale dois desafios de uma vez.

-Claro que vale um desafio é meu e o outro é da Kagome então vale sim.

-Ta bom...

-E Mirok se controle.

-Isso é tortura Inuyasha. É assim que você trata seu amigo?

-Sim.

-Amigo da onça.

"_Naquele dia, naquela hora tudo estava perfeito. Eu fiquei desejando que aquilo nunca acabasse que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Eu ri de mim mesmo àquela hora, como pode uma pessoa que eu conheci a pouco tempo causar tanto dano a minha mente e ao meu coração? Nunca acreditei em destino e em amor a primeira vista, na verdade nunca acreditei em amor, eu achava que amor era algo que as pessoas queriam acreditar para nunca ficarem sozinhas no mundo para ter uma esperança de que existe alguém que não te abandonará. Engraçado como você fez eu mudar de mente tão depressa não?"_

**Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken**

-Kagome, Inuyasha o Mirok e eu vamos embora.

-Sangozinha eu te amooooo.

-Por que você traz cerveja se não pode agüentar?

-Por que eu te amooooo.

-Hump, idiota, pena que... Eu amo você também. Agora vamos.

-Uhuuu Sangozinha me amaaaaaa.

"_Sango foi embora com o Mirok deixando somente eu e você naquela casa, eu me pergunto como ela consegue agüentá-lo. Me pergunto como eles acabaram junto. Mais tarde eu percebi que não se manda no coração. Nem no destino... Pena que o verão estava acabando, gostaria que ele durasse um pouco mais"._

**And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon**

"_Naquela hora olhei para você e percebi que pelo uma vez na vida as coisas tinham dado certo para mim e que eu não estava mais sozinha. Você me perguntou por que pintei a casa de branca se era tão linda em azul e a resposta que não consegui te dar no dia é que quando eu me mudei para aquela casa eu estava pensando em começar tudo novo uma nova vida e senti que eu poderia começar de novo em uma tela em branco então acho que a casa simbolizava isso, estúpida eu não? Por mais que eu acho estúpida essa explicação é a única que consigo dar"._

**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

"_Você sugeriu que jogássemos Verdade ou Desafio mais uma vez ou melhor, disse que queria jogar Verdade ou Verdade pois estava curioso sobre mim e queria me conhecer melhor. Mais tarde jogando esse jogo descobrimos que temos mais em comum do que apenas gostos ambos fomos feridos pelo que amávamos. Você pela Rin e eu pelo Kouga que me traiu depois de ter tido a primeira vez dele comigo. E pela primeira vez senti que podia contar com alguém para tudo, que podia contar com você para tudo. Fomos dormir e você me fez prometer que iria junto com você para um passeio de carro pelas redondezas"._

**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt**

"_No dia seguinte depois de arrumarmos toda a casa e nos curarmos da enxaqueca, já era de noite então você me fez cumprir a promessa e ir a um passeio de carro junto com você, quem diria que esse seria meu erro. Eu podia imaginar que estava indo tudo perfeito demais para mim. Nós estávamos rindo demais, nos divertido, você disse que era o melhor corredor que existia no mundo. Mas tudo não duraria por tanto tempo assim que nem o verão que não duraria muito. Um caminhão veio na contramão e nó, mesmo tentando desviar batemos com ele..."._

**I sneak into his car's black leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last**

"_Para diminuir o impacto da batida em você eu te cobri com o meu corpo e me joguei na sua frente, me lembro que antes de desmaiar pude dizer 'Eu te amo, obrigada'. Depois disso tudo se foi eu vi somente um clarão na minha frente e quando acordei estava em uma maca a caminho do hospital, eu mesma não estava pensando direito naquela hora eu tentava falar e você pondo a mão na minha boca dizia que eu deveria poupar minha energia, pois tudo que eu quisesse falar eu falaria mais tarde. Eu queria dizer para você não chorar que iria ficar tudo bem mais não podia, e essa foi a segunda vez que vi você nessa forma frágil e quebrável e pela segunda vez não pude fazer nada nem ao menos te abraçar..."._

**It's alright and I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses**

_"O que eu queria dizer naquele dia? Naquela hora? Acho que eu queria agradecer por ter me dado tantas boas memórias, tantas coisas boas para viver. Eu gostaria que minha primeira vez tivesse sido com você assim eu poderia dizer que minha vida completamente perfeita, pois tendo você do meu lado naquela hora seria o melhor momento de minha via..."._

**My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake**

"_Talvez você me ache besta de guardar apenas um dia como uma memória boa, mas esse dia foi o melhor da minha vida. Aquelas férias que nunca se curaram eu acho que você poderia curá-la, pois se você fez tanto por mim em tão pouco tempo eu acho que apenas mais um dia, só um dia com você seria o bastante, bastante para eu ficar com você dizer 'Eu te amo' com todo meu coração...". _

**Maybe you were all faster than me  
I give them up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been**

"_Me desculpe por te deixar assim, eu também queria falar aquilo naquela hora antes do desmaio. Me desculpe por te deixar, me desculpe por me apaixonar, me desculpe por não manter a nossa promessa de ficar justos, me desculpe por não ficar com você como havia prometido..."_

**So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us in white houses**

"_Se bem que vendo você agora penso que foi melhor assim, você provavelmente está tento uma vida mais feliz sem mim. Espero que você viva feliz com a Sango e o Mirok também, espero que você se torne muito feliz e que está pessoa que você escolheu não lhe faça nenhum mal nem te machuque..."._

**And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep in white houses**

"_Está na hora do grande adeus, vou sempre te olhar e ser seu anjo da guarda lá de cima. Vou sempre te amar e cuidar de você..."._

**In white houses  
In white houses**

- "Este casamento seria perfeito pra mim se não fosse um detalhe quem está casando com você não sou eu e sim uma mulher chamada Kikyou" -


End file.
